


Matter

by graywhatsit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existentialism, Self-Worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywhatsit/pseuds/graywhatsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a response to something I read somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter

i heard the statistic

the exact number

of humans still alive

but i can’t quite remember the

exact count

but i _can_ remember the

exact way you said it

seven billion forty-six million

in that way you speak

cold clinical scientific

specific

narcissistic

condescending

hopeless

in the whole of the universe

massive

vast

ever-expanding

how can we ever have the

_audacity_

the word you used

hateful

betrayed

to think we matter?

 

yes

i agreed for a moment

in the vastness of existence

a planck-length to us

is what we are to the universe

minute

tiny

nothing

_but_

 

we see everything in the matter of context

in the matter of perspective

what may seem like a duck some way

is a rabbit to another

and a missing drop of paint

is nothing in the whole of the portrait

_but_

 

in the context of my dance team

i lead

so others can dance

 

in the context of my friends

i joke

so others can laugh

 

in the context of my family

i live

so others can live

 

in the context of my cat

who hates all others

of her species

and hides from

humans

i am the lap to lay on

and the safe haven

from the vacuum cleaner

 

in the context of knowledge bowl

the keeper of the bits

everyone misses

random trivia

not related to anything

 

in the context of geology class

the winner of the socks

because who really wants socks?

 

in the context of work

quick efficient fast

who else

can get those plates out

in five minutes or less?

 

in the context of projects

comedic tragic robotic

literary entertainment

tricks to get through

the worst years of your life

 

in the context of industry

holder of the lifeblood

that keeps

the slowly slowly slowly

fading deteriorating

heart of big business running:

money

 

in the grand scheme

we don’t matter

no

_but_

there is always

always

more than one side

to a story

 

viewed

from the right angle

everything

has it’s place

everything

everyone

matters to something

or someone

 

how can we think we matter?

let me answer your question

with a question:

how can we have the

_audacity_

i remembered the word

you see

to think we _don’t_?


End file.
